Animal fat and vegetable oil are cooking oils which are conventionally applied to pan surfaces to prevent sticking of bakery products to the surface of the pan. Heretofore cooking oils have been sprayed into cooking pans to form a film. However, liquid sprayed through nozzles tends to form a very fine mist commonly referred to as "overspray" which does not adhere to the surface of the pan and results in contamination of the atmosphere in the vicinity of the pan or application of oil to surfaces around the pan.
A variety of oil spraying devices have been employed heretofore for pumping cooking oil through spray nozzles onto pans in commercial bakeries. Pressurized aerosol containers of cooking oil have also been employed. A mixture of partially hydrogenated soybean oil, alcohol, lecithin and a propellant is commercially available from Boyle-Midway, Inc. of New York, N.Y. under the registered trademark "PAM" which is commonly used for spraying pans.